


A baker's woes

by disaster_top



Series: toh fics that i wrote on impulse [2]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baker AU, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Oblivious Luz Noceda, amity is part of the grudgby team, boscha has two moms bc i said so, boscha is good at making croissants, boscha is trying, but she isnt the captain, i guess, i havent slept in 85 hours pls help, kind of, no beta we die like men, she always is one smh, willow finds it cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disaster_top/pseuds/disaster_top
Summary: Boscha was the star of Hexside, everyone either feared her or respected her and she would be lying if she said she didn't love that.What most people didn't know however was that Boscha could toss dough better than she could play Grudgby.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park
Series: toh fics that i wrote on impulse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983473
Comments: 38
Kudos: 270





	1. Secrets

Boscha was everything others wanted to be. Star captain of the Grudgby team, essentially the best student in the potion track. And most of all.

She was a winner.

So why did her mothers have to pick the most boring and embarrassing job they could choose?

“Moooom, I don’t have time to bake the croissants! I need to go out and practice.” Boscha whined as she was faced with her mother’s stern face. “Boscha, you’ve been going to training every day, you can take a break and help your ma make the next batch.”

“But-” Boscha tried to interject but her mom cut her off. “No buts. Help your ma then you’ll be able to go practice.”

Boscha groaned, chucking her letterman jacket on the couch. “Fine.”

The witch grudgingly pushed through the doors that separated the bakery from the house, she could already see her ma kneading dough behind the counter as she approached her. The woman looked up and grinned at Boscha. “Hey kiddo, I’m guessing Lil forced you to help me?”

Boscha let out a noncommittal grunt and rolled up her sleeves as she washed her hands in the sink behind the counter. Her ma laughed good-naturedly. “Well, I’m almost done with this batch so you’ll just need to help me make a few more croissants then you can go.”

“Fine, are they all buttered?” Boscha asked, stepping towards the counter and looking down at the little blobs of dough that she’d have to give a shape to. “Some are, right now we’re just gonna give them the correct shape. I’m sure you don’t want to help me make the macarons as well right?”

At seeing her daughter’s frantic expression, Boscha’s mother laughed. “Don’t worry kid I won’t ask you that. I know how important Grudgby is for you.” Boscha’s shoulders relaxed slightly at that. “Thanks, ma.”

Boscha and her mother worked in silence as they molded each pile of dough into a perfectly formed croissant. After an hour they had three trays filled with croissants and Boscha couldn’t contain the proud grin that formed on her face. Yes, she loved Grudge but there was something about making and molding that just made her feel complete.

She quickly hid her smile when she saw the knowing look her mother was throwing her. “W-what are you looking at?” Her mother smiled playfully and smeared a flour-covered finger on Boscha’s cheek. “Just looking at how happy my daughter is while making croissants and how cute she looks.”

“Gah! Ma!” Boscha exclaimed in embarrassment as she wiped some of the flour off of her cheek. “Okay kiddo, you can go now but you might want to wash your face off first.” Boscha scoffed. “And who’s fault is that?”

Her mother placed the trays of croissants into the large over behind her and laughed. “I’m just teasing you kid, though you should probably escape fast before Lil gives you something else to do.”

Boscha offered her mom a mocking salute before sprinting up the stairs and into her room. She rushed to the sink and scowled at her reflection when she saw the flour that was smeared across it. Boscha opened the tape and cupped her hands under the faucet, letting water build up there before splashing it on her face.

She spent a good five minutes getting all of the stains off of her face, some flour had even gotten in her hair and that had been a pain to clean. When she was done, she ran back down to the living room and grabbed her letterman jacket.

Before she was able to exit through the backdoor she heard the insistent voice of her mom calling her mother.

“Sofia! Can you come give me a hand?”

“But there are customers already!”

“Oh Boscha, go man the cash register. I need your ma’s help with something.”

Boscha rolled her eyes. “I’m not gonna replace you there just so that you can go make out with mom.” She drawled tiredly. “Boscha! We have customers please keep your voice down, now go. This won’t take long.”

The witch grumbled under her breath as she stomped her way over to the register and looked at the first person in line. “Whatcha want?” The witch before her was clearly taken aback by her annoyed tone and cleared her throat. “U-um, can I get three buttered croissants and a pain au chocolat?”

Boscha punched in a few numbers on the register and bluntly stated. “Your total is 50 snails.” She turned her back on the witch and went over to grab the requested food items from the glass display cases. Boscha shoved the food into a box and handed it to the witch who cautiously handed her the requested money. “Here, now go.”

This process went on for a while until the store finally cleared out. Boscha leaned her head against the counter, waiting for her mothers to finally come back when the chime of the store door opening rang around her.

Boscha looked up and scowled when she saw who was there. “Oh, half-a-witch. Waddya want?”

Willow looked around the store in confusion. “I-Boscha what are you doing here?” The three-eyed witch narrowed her eyes. “I’m babysitting, now what do you want?” The plant witch was about to ask something when Boscha glared at her. “Just order your fucking food tree hugger.”

“Fine, Can I get four plain croissants and a coffee to go?” Boscha sneered. “We don’t sell coffee here.” Willow frowned. “But I’ve ordered it from her before-”

“Well we don’t have it now so tough luck,” Boscha stated with an uninterested tone as she picked at her nails, damn there was still dough stuck there.

Willow pursed her lips and sighed. “I’ll just get the four croissants then please,” Boscha grunted in acknowledgment and went back over to the glass containers to pull out the requested amount of croissants.

Boscha took out a cardboard box as well and carefully placed each croissant inside of it, making sure that they wouldn’t fall on top of each other before closing the box and gently putting it inside a plastic bag.

She slammed the bag down on the counter and muttered. “79 snails.” Willow smiled and handed Boscha the correct amount of money. The three-eyed witch stared down at the money before shoving it in the cash register. “You can go now.”

Willow grabbed a hold of the bag and smiled. “Okay, thank you, Bosch-”

“Shut up half-witch, you never saw me here and I never worked here, got it?” Boscha hissed threateningly. Willow raised an eyebrow, clearly left unfazed by the threat, and nodded. “Whatever you say Boscha, have a nice day.”

Boscha waited for Willow to leave before kicking the counter in anger. She let out a hiss at the pain that followed and clutched the tabletop with her hands as she tried to ignore the pain that was coming from her foot.

“I’m back.” She heard her mother call from behind her. Boscha immediately turned around and grumbled. “I’m never doing that again, see ya later ma.” She let out quickly as she ran out of the store.

***-***-***

“Boscha! Be careful! That stunt could hurt one of us!”

The three-eyed witch rolled her eyes and stepped towards Amity. “That stunt could win us the match Blight. Besides, I’m sure you aren’t afraid of a little fire.” She accentuated her statement by snapping her fingers and conjuring a fire orb.

Amity narrowed her eyes and blew out the flame. “I’m serious Boscha, we keep that move as a last resort okay?” Boscha sneered. “I think you’re forgetting something, Amity. Ey Skara? Who’s the captain of the Banshees?”

Skara looked up from the cloth she was wrapping around her hand and piped up. “You.” Boscha grinned at Amity and shrugged. “See? I call the shots here, remember that.” Amity rolled her eyes. “Whatever you say Boscha.”

Boscha narrowed her eyes at the familiar sentence and grit her teeth. “That’s enough for today, we’ll practice again tomorrow.” Skara threw her hands up and cheered. “Finally!” Boscha chuckled slightly at that response before schooling her expression. “Okay, we’ll meet here tomorrow at the same ti-”

“Amity!”

Boscha tensed at the sound of that familiar voice and furrowed her brows when she saw the stupid, in her opinion, smile that took over Amity’s face.

“Luz! You’re here! Wait but shouldn’t you be elsewhere?” Amity’s eyes widened as she flushed and chuckled nervously. “I-I mean, you can go wherever you want I just don’t know why you came here, to see me...Not saying that you came to see me I mean-”

The latina laughed and grinned at Amity. “It’s fine Amity, I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to come with me, Gus, and Willow, we’re going to the bakery across from Willow’s dad’s flower shop and we thought you might want to come. Luz chanced a furtive glance at Boscha and cleared her throat. “But if you have other things to do then-”

“N-No! No! I can go.” Amity exclaimed frantically, turning redder when she realized how desperate she sounded.

Boscha raised an eyebrow at her friend and shrugged. “Fine then, I’ll see you here tomorrow, right Amity?” The youngest Blight nodded at Boscha. “Yeah, see you later Boscha.”

The three-eyed witch watched as her friend was dragged along by the three other witches and sneered. Why was Amity so adamant on playing nice with those losers? Sure Boscha could see that her friend had a huge crush on the human but that wasn’t enough of a reason to just ditch her like that.

Boscha turned towards Skara and grinned. “Care to go shove some nerds into lockers, my dear?”

“Of course Boscha.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i didnt update midnight howl cause I was writing this so sry ;-;
> 
> also this idea came from @Kojofrouit on twt cause he had a big brain moment nd I couldn't help myself


	2. Well that didn't take long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes the boiling isles has cinnamon buns

“You remember the look on the guy’s face? That was fucking priceless i-”

“Ah, Boscha. You’re back late.”

Boscha looked away from Skara and chuckled nervously when she saw her mother standing before her. Sofia was trying to ignore what was happening by serving more customers, not really keen on getting in the middle of a fight between her wife and daughter.

“Ugh, I was just hanging out with Skara mom.” Boscha let out as she gestured towards Skara who waved at Lillian. Boscha watched as her mother smiled at Skara before turning a stern gaze towards her. “Well, as your punishment you-”

“Wait punishment?! I did nothing wrong! Ma!” Sofia waved away one of the customers before looking at Boscha. “Listen to your mom Boscha, she knows best.” Lillian huffed. “Damn right I do.”

Boscha spread her arms out in disbelief. “Can you two not flirt when I’m literally right here?” Lillian rolled her eyes. “This isn’t the worst that we can do, Boscha, be grateful. But anyways, as your punishment, you’ll have to help around the bakery for the next week.”

“I what?” Boscha exclaimed. “But...what about practi-”

Lillian held a hand up. “You can practice during your free time and your next game is almost a month away, I’m sure you’ll have time to do at least nine hours of work here and practice.” Boscha gaped at her mother in disbelief. Nine hours a day? That was too much. What could she even do if someone from school recognized her working here regularly? She couldn’t bluff her way out of that. Unless she threatened the people to secrecy…

Yeah, that’d work.

“But mom I-”

“Boscha.” Lillian sighed, not really wanting to continue this discussion. “For today you’ll only have to do three hours but please, don’t keep fighting me on this.” Boscha clenched her fist and glanced back at Skara who was busy ordering a cappuccino from Sofia.

Lillian glanced at Skara and placed a comforting hand on Boscha’s shoulders. “Honey, I assure you that no one will think any less of you just because you bake. Baking is a hard skill to acquire and honestly, it speaks volume about your dedication to-”

“I’ll do your stupid punishment mom but no one thinks that baking is cool,” Boscha grumbled. Lillian chuckled. “I wouldn’t say that in front of your mother, she loves baking and you’d really hurt her feelings.” Boscha rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. “Ma isn’t that sensitive.”

Lillian hummed in amusement. “Well, I suppose you can go help her then?” Boscha narrowed her eyes at her mom but nodded. “I guess. Just don't embarrass me.”

“Oh please, that’s your mother’s fort, not mine.”

“Great.”

***-***-***

Okay so yes Boscha did like baking but that absolutely did not mean that she wanted to do this every day. No sir.

So far Boscha had spent a total of thirty minutes just baking bread and she would be lying if she said that she was happy with the loaves she had created. Boscha glared down at the tray filled with the loaves of bread that she had baked. Sure some of them looked fine but she could spot some that weren’t in a perfect oval-like shape and that just wouldn’t do.

“Hey kiddo, are those loaves ready?” She heard her mother call from outside the kitchen. Boscha scowled down at the tray but grudgingly took it out. She slid it towards her mother who immediately put each loaf into a bag and placed them in a pile behind the glass panel separating the actual store from the kitchen and counter area.

“They’re shit, I could have done better,” Boscha mumbled unhappily as Sofia packed the loaves without a second thought. Her mother turned towards her and smiled. “They looked pretty good to me kid, you might be better at making them than me.”

Boscha shook her head. “This is your recipe ma. You’re way better at making them than me.” Sofia laughed. “Boscha, it’s bread, honey. It’s just bread, don't beat yourself over it. Take it from an experienced baker, you did good.”

“Mmm, if you say so,” Boscha mumbled before moving to organize the beignets in groups of six and packaging those in individual bags. She made sure to not make eye-contact with any of the customers, not really keen on accidentally seeing someone from school who would obviously ruin her reputation.

Boscha handed each bag to her mother who then proceeded to stack them behind the glass panel as she waited on a customer. The potion witch rolled her eyes when she saw how cheery her mother was while talking to the customers and was about to return to the kitchen when her eyes met someone’s from across the store.

Sofia looked down at her daughter who had crouched down behind the counter. She looked up and waved at the group of kids that had entered the store, smiling widely when she recognized the girl who was walking towards her while the others went to find a table. “Amity! What can I get you and your friends today?”

Amity chuckled and gestured down towards the display. “Can I get four croissants a cinnamon bun and a cup of coffe-” Amity yelped when someone slipped an arm around her shoulder and spoke. “Can I get a milkshake Ami?”

The witch turned and was met with Luz’s face which was mere inches away from hers. Amity flushed and nervously waved her hand.” Y-yeah sure, uh I’ll take a milkshake as well Mrs. Stuart.”

Boscha hugged her legs closer to herself as she waited for Amity to get her order and go. Sofia smiled and nodded towards Luz. “Alright. And do you want a shared meal maybe? I’m sure you and your girlfriend will appreciate it.”

Amity sputtered in a panic at those words and kept throwing furtive glances at Luz. “H-hah n-no we aren’t-she isnt-Luz isn’t my g-girlfriend s-she’s just a friend I-”

“Hmm, pity. You two would make a cute couple.” Sofia sighed. Amity let out a high pitched sound while Luz simply chuckled. “Heh, thanks. Though I think Amity would be the cute one in the relationship.”

Boscha stifled her laughter when she heard the choke that probably came from Amity at hearing Luz’s comment. Sofia looked down at her Boscha with a playful glint in her eyes and the potion witch didn’t have time to protest before her mother ruffled her hair.

“What about you Boscha? When are you going to find someone?” Boscha, unlike Amity, had the decency not to panic when called out and simply stood, dusting her apron and mumbling. “I’ll find someone when you and mom stop pestering me.”

“Oh! Boscha! I didn’t know you worked here.” Luz exclaimed in surprise. Amity, having already regained her composure narrowed her gaze. “And why were you hiding under the counter?”

Boscha rolled her eyes and reached back to grab one of the plastic bags of food behind her. “I-I was just getting your order, no need to interrogate me like that Blight.” She placed the bag on the counter, hoping that it contained the requested food.

Amity glanced down at the bag and hummed. “You forgot the cinnamon bun...and the drinks.” Boscha furrowed her brows and crossed her arms over her chest. “The drinks don’t go in the same bag as the food Amity, and besides, you’re all eating here so it would be a waste to even give you a separate bag for the drinks.”

“And the cinnamon bun?”

“Freshly made.” Sofia mercifully cut in, saving Boscha from making another lame excuse as she walked back from the kitchen, carrying a tray full of freshly baked cinnamon buns that were still steaming.

Luz grinned as she smelt the buns and gasped. “Wait, who’s it for?” Amity handed Sofia a few snails and awkwardly fiddled with the bag of croissants. “Uh, it’s for you. I heard you saying that you missed the donuts from the human world and the way you described them made them seem similar to cinnamon buns so-”

Luz impulsively wrapped Amity into a hug and laughed. “Thanks, Amity, we can share.” Sofia handed them their drinks and gestured towards Luz. “Oh also, Luz, maybe you can come back later to explain to me how one makes a donut, it would be a nice addition to our menu.” Luz gasped in excitement and nodded. “Oh definitely. Just you wait Amity you’re gonna love donuts.”

Boscha faked a gag at the interaction when the two walked away with their food. Sofia looked down at Boscha and rolled her eyes. “Boscha, leave them be.”

“Those idiots need to do something about this cause I do not want to deal with a lovestruck Amity. What does she even see in the human anyways?”

“Probably the same thing you’ll see in the person you get a crush on.”

“Mom!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos r appreciated nd i hope u enjoyed this chapter


	3. Lonely nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has a good and bad side.
> 
> The only thing that matters is which side you lean towards more.

Boscha actually put effort into her work.

She could feel eyes on her the whole time she was behind the counter and she had a sneaking suspicion that it was probably Amity and her group of losers or something.

In retrospect, Boscha didn’t have that bad of a time. Once she really got into the flow of things she actually started having fun with the baking.

Though her mom starting a flour war with her might have been the main reason for that.

“Bye!” Sofia called happily when the last customer left.

Boscha looked up from her hunched over position over the counter and groaned. “Finally.” She muttered to herself, throwing her apron off and climbing up the stairs to her room.

“Boscha honey are you not going to have dinner?” She heard her mother call from the kitchen. Boscha glanced back momentarily before slamming the door to her room shut. She was still angry at her mother and one fun flour battle with her mom wouldn’t change that.

Boscha threw herself onto her bed and immediately summoned her scroll, she opened her shared group chat with the rest of her friends and laughed at the messages she read.

_Skara: mitty can u just confess to luz so that i dont needa see u failing to flirt all the time_

_Amity: First of all,_

_Amity: I do not have a reason to confess to luz because I do not like her like that._

_Bo: *clears throat* clOSET_

_Amity: Stop!_

_Amelia: can u not capitalize that shit we’re texting dude_

_Amity: It’s for politeness' sake._

**ew**

S _kara: hEY BOSCHA :DD_

_Bo: i see your free now_

**yea well my mom says i wont be able to hang out with you guys much for the next few weeks**

_Skara: wait why_

Boscha groaned, she needed a good excuse now. If she told anyone that she was gonna be working at the bakery they would mock her endlessly.

Thinking quickly, Boscha typed out an answer and sent it. Hopefully, the others would buy that.

**some bullshit about family bonding**

_Amelia: understandable tbh_

_Amelia: i just try to escape it_

_Amity: I wish I could escape family bonding._

**psshh yea, ur mother is a real piece of work am**

_Amity: Believe me I am quite aware of that fact boscha._

_Skara: hah well we’ll still see you at school right?_

**mhm i just wont be able to go to any grudgby practices unless they’re official ones**

_Skara: aww :(_

**okay i have tons of homework to do so peace but also amity go ask the human out before someone kills her**

_Amity: Luz is really strong boscha, I doubt anyone would be able to hurt her much less kill her._

**…**

**how do u not know that u like her?**

**you know wat**

**whatever**

**have fun with that im leaving bye**

_Skara: gl with ur work bosch :D_

_Bo: ye imma turn in for the night so gn_

_Amity: Goodnight everyone._

**you type like a grandma stop**

_Amity: No._

_Amelia: rekt_

**shut**

**okay bye**

Boscha dumped her scroll down onto her bedside table before stretching her arms over her head and standing from her bed.

Geez, this day had been shit but honestly what had she been expecting? She just had to hope that half-a-witch wouldn’t tell everyone that she worked here, that would be the end of her for sure.

Boscha stood at her desk and looked down at the small cauldron on her desk. Her teacher had told them to make a potion that would be able to create small orbs that would let out small sparks upon impact with any solid surface.

Yes, Boscha might want to pass her class but if she got this potion right and altered it she could think of a few fun things that she could do with those little orbs.

She made sure to grab all of the right ingredients before getting to work. The instructions said that it would most likely take about forty-five minutes to an hour to complete this potion so Boscha mentally prepared for what would probably turn into a two-hour long-brewing session.

Boscha was able to work silently and diligently for a good hour before she was disturbed. A loud knocking on her door rang through her room, startling the young witch.

“Fucking hell.” She shrieked when she almost added the wrong ingredient to the potion.

She looked back at her door and hissed out. “Come in.”

Boscha sighed when she heard the familiar voice of her mother speaking. “Boscha, can I talk to you?”

“Yeah whatever, I’m kind of in the middle of something,” Boscha mumbled in annoyance, halting her actions above her cauldron to turn towards her mother.

Lillian took a breath and sighed. “Honey, I’m sorry for being harsh on you earlier. It was wrong of me and I let my anger get the better of me.”

Boscha laughed. “Well anger management issues run in the family no?”

“Boscha seriously, I’m sorry. I just-I barely see you around nowadays and I feel like we’re growing apart. That’s not an excuse I know and I’m sorry.” Lillian stressed, sending Boscha an apologetic look.

Boscha shrugged. “Whatever, you’re the parent and I’m the kid so I don’t understand why you’re apologizing to me.”

Lillian took a step towards Boscha and glanced down at the boiling mixture in the cauldron. “Just because I’m the parent that doesn’t make what I did right okay?”

Boscha shrugged, not really understanding why her mother was even bothering with apologizing. “Yeah whatever, listen I have work to finish so can you maybe go?

“Honey I-” Lillian paused for a moment, taking in her daughter’s body language. She let her arms fall limply to her side and cleared her throat. “Okay, I’ll leave you to it, just make sure not to stay up too late.”

Boscha let out a noncommittal grunt, expecting her mother to leave without another word. Instead, Lillian turned back and said. “And Boscha?”

“What mom?” Boscha muttered tiredly.

“You’re not punished anymore okay? You won’t need to help out around the bakery, it was wrong of me to tell you to do that I’m sorry.” Lillian stated before exiting the room.

Boscha stared down into the dark red content of her cauldron and pondered. Shit, she should have said something, anything that would have allowed teh crushing guilt she was feeling to go away.

She rested her palms against her desk and let out a breath. She should have apologized, her mother was right and she had been more distant, and for what? Boscha didn’t have an excuse for the way she had been acting but what could she say then? No one ever does something without a reason so why couldn’t she figure out the reasons for her actions?

How fucking pathetic was that?

Boscha shook her head and grit her teeth, why the fuck did she care anyway? Her mother had been in the wrong, she had apologized and that was that, end of story.

Then why did she feel so horrible?

She managed to eventually ignore that feeling and focused her attention back down on her cauldron. Boscha worked diligently for another hour until she was sure that her potion was perfect.

Sighing she left it out, the instructions said to let the content of the cauldron simmer for four hours before doing anything with it.

A soft sound came from her door and Boscha immediately turned to glance at the door.

When it didn’t swing open Boscha sighed and stood, moving to open it herself. She opened the door and frowned when no one was present infront of it.

Glancing down Boscha cracked a small smile when she saw a plate of steaming food on the ground. She bent down to pick it up and immediately brought the blood apple to her mouth to take a bite from it.

As she chewed Boscha shut her door and walked back into her room. She placed the plate of food on her desk and leaned back in her chair as she continued eating the blood apple.

Boscha pulled out her scroll and set a timer for three hours. Sure she was tired but she needed to make sure that she would be able to finish making the potion properly.

After finishing the food on the plate, Boscha threw herself back onto her bed and laid there, splayed across the covers.

She knew that sleep would come to her eventually but for some reason that seemed to be a chore at the moment.

Not that that was anything new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oKAY IM ALIVE
> 
> jdbfhslsk sry this took so long ;-;


End file.
